A Run In The Forest That Changed It All
by Elizabeth Jackson. Percy s sis
Summary: It's basically my own OCs while their at Goode along with Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. Set after the last Olympian. Heros Of Olympus never happened. A group of 'normal' people's life turning out to be a HUGE adventure! PLEASE R&R! Previous name was OH-MA-GODS.
1. Lunch and Gym Don't Clash Dude

**Disclaimer: MUA HAH HAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME! *runs away***

**Me: No! I shall catch you in order for you to say the disclaimer. * Catches Disclaimer and ties him up***

**Disclaimer: Fine then! She does not own PJO or HOO in any way! Yet she does own the OCs but not Kelly! Happy now?**

**Me: Very.**

* * *

**These are the OCs, which means they are made up!:**

**Vanessa : The smart, has short hair and very smart.**

**Slaad: The smart but annoying one.**

**Raties, Kevin, Parm, Stephen, Mohang, Alan, Regun : The stupid dumb people. Stupid little runts...**

**Sawan: The smart yet exaggerating dude.**

**Sophia, Jazmine, Keah: The BFFs. They work together!**

**Ashley and Rebecca: The troublemakers. They get in detention A LOT!**

**Rakel, Leah , Melanie, Sakura: The people who stick together!**

**Eden: The fantasy dreamer.**

**Tuana: The... okay person.**

**Kanis: The person you can't say no to.**

**My Weirdo Class**

**Chapter 1**

**Gym Class**

**Jan,14 2014**

**Me POV**

We were all 9th graders at Goode.

It was lunch time at Goode so what that meant was...

The boys were eating pizza. While saying, well I don't know! I was just gonna eavesdrop on them.

I casually walked over and this is what I heard Raties was saying.( Remember? The dumbo?)" ... Are my new names for my Minecraft characters! Billy B. Bob, Billy B. Buttface Bob, and the best one yet, Billy B. Buttface Chubby Farting Diarrhea Bob. " He stated proudly while holding a piece of paper that had those names on it. " Okay! Enough of me! Regun! Truth or dare?" Regun looked over. " Dare!" He answered proudly. " I dare you to go flirt with that hottie" Pointing to Thalia, whom I met when I stumbled across her in the hallway talking with Percy and Annabeth. " Sure. That's easy." With that he walked towards her. I just followed behind him.

" Hey hottie! Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?" He was about to say more but then he was cut off by Thalia kicking him in the family jewels. Just by that movement, people all over the cafeteria started video taping him. Thalia stood over him as he clutched his jewels. " Did I not make it clear on the first day of school?" She asked sweetly. But then her expression turned pissed off. " That NO ONE flirts with me. Because I am a sworn virgin and NO ONE makes me their girlfriend. GOT IT _BOY_?!" She said _boy _like it was venom in her mouth. " Why did you flirt with me when I made it very clear on that day?"

Regun stuttered as he pointed a finger at Raties who started to walk over while having a smug smile on his face. Not hearing anything from before. " Oh hey girl. You're badass. I too is badass. We will make quite a couple." Thalia's response was a punch in the nose, 4 exact kicks in his nuts, 3 judo-flips, and ended with a 15 slaps. " Is that enough of are you still up to the offer?"

Thalia said with a evil smile on her face while cracking her knuckles. " Um, uh, I . I'll, ju, just g, go now." As he ran off limping. All the girls started complementing her on beating up the most annoying boy in the school.

* * *

**Me POV**

YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

It's gym! And we're have Tim Gym! We're actually just having gym with Mr. Tim. He teaches us Dance, Science, and Gym. But today we're playing- oh! Mr. Tim is talking. " OK class! Today, we are having Three way soccer!"

So basically, there's three nets, in three different corners of the gym.

We score on the opposite teams. And then we start. But we didn't get to because just then, Mohang suddenly yell out in pain as he struggled to get through the door.

" Get a diet!" Alan suddenly shouted. And to save the day, Vanessa walked out of the crowd and kicked him on the chest many times to get him out.

" There you go fatso idiot." And walked away while Mohang muttered/yelled; " Ow. I think you broke a few bones." But her only response was a kick in the nuts and; " Whatever little fatso idiot." And Mohang got free... outside the gym.

And thankfully Mr. Tim yelled out. "Everything alright over there? No? Then let's play without Mohang."

And THEN we started.

* * *

**Vanessa ****POV**

I was in for defense for the soccer. I shrugged, I was never good at soccer. Just then, I saw Slaad with the soccer ball running towards us. And then considering that I was defense, I wanted to kick the ball AWAY. But when my foot swung out, a boy had already kicked the ball away. Slaad was still there in mid-run dazed. So I kicked him in the nuts instead. It was squishy. And just when my foot made contact with his area, he knelt down in pain while clutching his nuts. Hey! I just noticed something! He was my enemy and I just kicked him in the nuts! People are right! Revenge is sweet! I wanted to do that again. Because 5 minutes later, Saad came running towards us again with a soccer ball. But one of my team mates kicked the ball away. I smirked. So I just kicked him in the nuts again. He knelt down in pain AGAIN but his face was was all scrunched up and in his eyes were pain and even more pain.

And just when I kicked Slaad in the nuts, Mr. Tim announced of who won. And the winner team is..."

* * *

**Me POV**

"... the team of Elizabeth!" Pointing towards my team and I. And apparently, Thalia was watching the whole game so just then when Mr. Tim announced the winning team, she walked over to Vanessa and gave her a pat on the back.

She also said something to her. But I only heard snippets of their very short conversation. "Good...Kicking...boy...nuts...face...hilarious...later" And then she walked away. And considering that Raties was also in our class, when he walked over to Vanessa and I, who just walked over to me, probably to ask Vanessa of what Thalia said to her. Vanessa and I exchanged glances and agreed on something.

_We are soooo not giving him a answer. _So when he was in kicking distance, Vanessa and my feet swung out into his nuts. Raties's face was a face of shock, pain, surprise, and the best one , pain, again. While he suffered, Vanessa and I walked away laughing our heads off.

* * *

**Still Me POV  
**

And, considering that we just had lunch before gym, ALL of the boys barfed up their lunch. Awesomeness.*Insert Evil Smile*

* * *

** A/N Soooooooooooooooooooooo, my name is uncovered! It's Elizabeth! NOT. She's just my own OC that acts like me. I'm gonna update around... January the 24th or somethin.**

**BYE! And please R&R!**


	2. Ahh Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy**

**Me: SAY THE WHOLE THING!**

**Disclaimer: *Grumbles*Geez, take a chill pill woman.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing. Um, She does not Own PJO.**

**Me: FINALLY!**

* * *

**My Weirdo Class**

**Jan, 23 2014**

**Chapter 2**

**Ahh, Silence...**

**Me POV**

DING!DING!DING! Ahhhhhh. The sweet sound of the last recess bell. I could sit down on the pavement and read books... OH YEAH! I just remembered! I have Library Pages! It's basically where there's students from grades 5-9 go to the Library to organize the books and put them in their proper places.

Suddenly, there was a tingle in my stomach. I grinned evilly. Because every time I felt that tingle, something very funny would happen later. So I headed down to the Library.

I shivered when I passed the door where everyone went for recess. Then I smiled when thought; _I'm so lucky that I get to stay in for recess in the place I love most! The Library!_** (AN No really. I love the Library) **When I peered inside the Library, Slaad, Sawan, and Regun were already there and one of my classmates, Yiye, was by a table reading a book. Not minding her because I see her in the Library almost everyday! So I started to take books from the 'Novels' On the trolley that had TONS of books. I sighed. Better start organizing.

I organized and and organized, and argued with Sawan, Slaad and Regun. And then, suddenly out of the blue, Sawan said " I'm going to the washroom" And headed out the door. The second Sawan exited the Library, Regun held up a book that had a picture of a dress on it and said " This is what Sawan wears to school everyday." Saad and I laughed. And it looked like that Saad caught on. So he held up a book that had three cupcakes stacked on top of each other and announced, " This is the picture of Sawan's dad!" But Regun argued.

" No it's not! It's the picture of Elizabeth's parents!" By that little sentence, I grew angry. Apparently Slaad noticed and stuttered out;" Uh, um Regun? Y-you s-s-should s-st-start r-ru-running. J-j-just l-look a-at h-her." But Regun just replied " Why should I?" Bad move. Because he just turned around and looked at me in horror. Taking that as an advantage, I kicked him swiftly in the balls. He eyes widened and fell to his knees groaning. Saad heard the groan and turned around. His reaction was a simple gasp that was hilarious! Leah just had to look up from her book just when I kicked Regun. She was like " Seriously Elizabeth? Seriously?" And went back to her book.

Sawan had just came back from his business and started to organize the books again. Slaad and Regun got into a fight again because Regun insulted him by saying that a ballerina boy was his mom. I was on Slaad's side because I really hate those other two people so I kicked Regun in the groin again while saying " Just don't insult him." And walked away. But now I think Regun just hired Sawan to insult Slaad FOR him, but after he insulted Slaad, he walked towards me. Well, I think that he was organizing the books. I shrugged. Either way, I always kick boys. So I kicked him. Three times in the nuts. I grinned. Life is sweet.

Apparently Leah saw everything so by now, she was laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**Sawan** **POV (Surprise, surprise)**

Why must she hate me? I'm always on my best behavior around her! But every time I try to make her happy, it's always me who gets hurt. The way she looks at me when she makes fun of me, there is only hatred. No pity. She isn't even sympathetic! It's like she has a heart of ice! But I know that that isn't true because she's always so cheery around the girls. I always follow her if she's around crowds. Even by the bench, trees, slide, anything that is capable of hiding me from her seeing me. It's like that everywhere she goes she has someone with her. Even when she angry! And being in her Social Studies group didn't help me with the relation that I was in. Here's the rate of people in order:

A+ Best Friends- Spends as much time you can with him/her.

B+ Friends- Comforts you when your sad.

C+ Frenemy- You're friends with them but you guys still argue- a lot.

D+ Enemy/Rival- You downright hate them.

And I'm on C+ rates with _her. _Yes, I'm a teacher's pet. She called me nerdy! I agreed. I am nerdy, and nerds don't know anything about love. Like me. Her jet black hair... Hazel brown eyes..._  
_

Yes. I have a crush on Elizabeth Cooper.

* * *

**AN YES! I have another chapter up! It's Saturday so I'm gonna post a new chapter um, ah, uh, around next Wednesday. SEE'YA SUCKAS!**


	3. Asking People Out Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: OK, I'm gonna walk away and not say anything while you listen to music.**

**Me: * Listens to MP3* Wha? Sure, go ahead. WAIT, WHAT?**

**Disclaimer: Uh, Bye! *Runs Away***

**Me: Clarisse! Travis!Conner! **

**Clarisse, Travis&Conner: YES MA'AM!**

**Me: CATCH DISCLAIMER!**

**Clarisse, Travis&Conner: YES MA'AM! *Runs to catch Disclaimer* And later runs back with Disclaimer along bruises, cuts, and unconscious. **

**Clarisse, Travis&Conner: MA'AM! WE HAVE CAUGHT HIM!**

**Me: Good. *lifting my sunglasses to my forehead* Now, Disclaimer. What do you say?**

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... ... ... ... *Still unconscious***

**Me: *Sighs*Ugh. I hate doing this. *Snaps my fingers***

**Disclaimer: *Wakes up and looks around the room with wide eyes* **

**Me: Disclaimer. What do you say? Hmm?**

**Disclaimer: MOMMY! HELP!**

**Me: *Sighs*Disclaimer. I have to make a confession. You are adopted.**

**Disclaimer: But then, who's my parents?**

**Me: Disclaimer. You're real name is Danny Isolse Sammy Culumbus Lanel Andrew Ian Mansil Eric Rangil. So in other words. You are Danny Rangil, and you're name also stands for DISCLAIMER. Your parents died in a car crash but you are the only one who survived. *Sad music in the background* Oh, shut up. *Music Stops***

**Disclaimer: Ca-can I visit them?**

**Me:Tomorrow okay? Now just say the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Sh-She does not o-own P-PJO o-or Kelly.**

**Me: Thank you Danny.**

* * *

**My Weirdo Class**

**Chapter 3**

**Asking People Out... Wait, what?**

**Elizabeth POV**

Oh my fucking gods. I can't believe that today is the dance! Right after lunch! Oh, damn it. Fudge.

Everyone knows me as 'She-who-must-not-wear-dresses'. So that means that I'm wearing a t-shirt that says ' Keep Calm And Hate Boys', a pair of sea green jeans, and a black hoodie with blue streaks.

So, basically, I looked badass. Once I arrived at Goode, I saw a new boy that looked like his skin never stayed in the sun for more that 5 minutes. I walked pass him, we met eyes for a second. His eyes widened and ran to a random direction. I was puzzled at his reaction. I just shook my head and kept on walking towards my friends.

They saw me and shook their heads. Once I was close enough to see their clothes, it was only Vanssa, Rebecca, Rakel, Leah, Kanis, and Melanie who wore their clothes like me. And Sophia, Jazmine, Keah, Sakura, Ashley and Tuana were all wearing a dress or a skirt.

We chatted about random stuff. But as we talked, I saw that boy that I saw earlier lurking in the shadows. Literally. It was like that he was half spirit half human. He mixed in the shadows. Also, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of boys that was mostly in my class, some of them were pointing at me while whispering. I turned around to glare at the boys. and as soon as I turned, they fell quiet like they were waiting for something.

* * *

**Sawan POV**

Today I was wearing my tuxedo, because my mom forced me to. I didn't want to but somewhere in my heart told me it might get Elizabeth's attention. And good thing I listened to my heart, because the minute that I stepped off the bus, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at me. YES! Now I know she's interested in me so I could ask her to the dance!

I went to the boys group where I KNOW they are talking about who their asking out for the dance. Apparently, Raties just noticed me and waved me over as the other boys made me some space to squeeze in." Yo, hey dude, who are ya gonna ask out?" Raties asked me.

But suddenly I felt on guard. " But you have to tell me who your asking out first." I said quickly. Raties just smirked cockily. " Why of course we'll tell you!. Mohang's asking Melanie, Kevin's asking Keah, I'm asking Tuana, Stephen's asking Rakel, Param's asking Jazmine, and lastly, Alan's asking Elizabeth. Unless you've got any competition for one of those." I nodded weakly. His face turned into disbelief. "Who?" was all he asked.

I didn't reply, I just turned my head to where Elizabeth was standing. " Her." Was all I said. But to ruin that moment, Alan just had to say " But I'm asking her out! " I was angry- no, no, no beyond angry. I was furious! " Well, does it look like that I care? NO! So get out of my way so I could ask her!" And with that, I walked towards her while I left the boys gaping at me, staring at my back. Just when I thought I won, Alan raced pass me which left me gaping so it left of Alan and I running to see who could get to Elizabeth first.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

As I was saying, I was chatting with my friends, mostly Vanessa. About random stuff. But suddenly out of nowhere, a deep rumbling and what I saw when I turned my head was Alan and Sawan running towards me. I backed up a few steps when they skidded in front of me. " Would you go to the dance with me?" They said to me in unison. I sighed and said " Wait a few minutes." I turned to Vanessa, I asked/whispered to her; " Who should I say yes to?" She looked thoughtful, looked behind me and replied " Well, what you should do is..."

* * *

**Time skip (A Few Minutes Later)**

******Elizabeth POV**

I walked towards to the boys who looked pretty nervous of that who I will say yes to. All I said was " Sorry but I am a A PERSON WHO HATES ALL BOYS AND IS AN ETERNAL VIRGIN!" And kicked them in the nuts, and walked away. Even though that I just said that, that boy that I saw just earlier, walked towards me nervously and said; " Um, hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo and uh, I know that you just said that you just said that you hate all boys but, my friends over there-"

At this point, he pointed to the direction that Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy were who saw where Nico was pointing and waved. "- told me to ask someone to the dance, and I reallllllllllllllyy like Thalia but she said that that's disgusting cuz we're cousins. And but I wanted to dance with someone that was almost exactly like Thalia. And you're the only one. So, um what I trying to say is that um, canyougotothedancewithme?" I looked at him weirdly. " Say wha?" He looked even more nervous then when he walked to me. " What I trying to say is, will you go to the dance with me?"

I was sure that I had a look of understanding on my face. And then a stern. Then replied " I'm Elizabeth and I would be honored to dance with you with you at the dance."

With a perfect British accent. And as soon as I said that, Nico had a look of joy across his face. " Though I'm confused. Isn't the gentleman supposed to be the British accent guy and the lady the one who is like the 'Ohmygods! It's my dream come true! Oh I'm soooooo happy!' " The end sounding all squeaky. Then but this time it was Nico who had a look of understanding across his face. " My apologies madam." He apologized with the same British accent that I had. I laughed when he did that. We were interrupted by a groan of pain coming from Vanessa's direction.

" Nico, what's all that commotion about?" He just shrugged in response. " I dunno. Let's check it out."

* * *

**Vanessa POV**

Right after Elizabeth rejected Alan and Sawan, Alan walked over to me as he got curious and confused looks from the crowd of boys. I could just imagine of what they were thinking. _What is he DOING! _and _He is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dead. _But I was knocked out of my thoughts when Alan said " Hey Kel! Girl!" I slapped him on his left cheek but he seemed unfazed. " Will ya go to the dance with me? " I looked at him like he just said " Hey look at me! Did you know that I'm actually a flying monkey that came from Pluto so my monkey friends could invade Earth of ALL it's bananas?" In response, I kicked him in the nuts. 15 times.

Slapped him around 30 times. And leaned beside his ear and yelled; " DOES THAT MAKE IT CLEAR OR IS THAT NOT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU?" I felt him flinch when I said 'Does'. I inwardly shrugged. It's not like I care. Then I heard clapping. I turned my head towards the source of the sound. " Nice job Kell, nice job. " My conclusion was Elizabeth clapping along with a pale dude , with an emo and lonely aura, ALL black clothes and kinda cute too beside her. Damn it! I sound like a girly girl now!

* * *

**Alan POV**

All I did was ask her out! I was just standing there smiling and then a sharp pain pierced through my veins from between my legs. My knees buckled under me. Then another pain came, then another, then another and many other strikes came after that. I don't know what held me up but I think it was determination. And I was so dazed, I didn't even notice it when the kicking stopped. Yet I did notice Kelly's hand coming near my face. And closer, and closer, and closer, until it came in contact with my face. My held my cheek in surprise that she actually slapped me.

That pain came like a whirlwind. One after another. The pain unbearable yet bearable. That certain pain stopped for a moment. But I didn't just waste that time. I used it to digest of what just happened. I flinched when I heard a huge sound by my right ear. "DOES THAT MAKE IT CLEAR OR IS THAT NOT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU?" I flinched again. But it wasn't from the pain, but from the pain of the love. I could only feel hatred rolling off her in waves yet no love. No kindness to me. Even if I was on my best behavior around her. My shoulders slumped in defeat. And walked away, I could feel her eyes in surprise baring a hole on my back as I walked away. And you're like, _Doesn't it it hurt?._ OF COURSE IT HURTS! But I still barely noticed the pain. Yet I still limped away.

DING!DING!DING!DING!

Yay. Girls can't hurt me once I'm in the school!

Though good thing I brought a notebook about girls. It's basically rules , how to understand girls and ways to impress girls. On the first page, I wrote;

_Vanessa: _

_Rule#1: Do NOT ask her out while being all 'cool'._

_Rule#2: Stay faaarrrrrr away from her._

* * *

**Keah POV**

DING!DING!DING!DING! Yay! School's starting! Yay. I'm soooo happy. NOT. I was gathering my things from my locker when Kevin walked over to me from that pack of hyenas (AKA Pack of Boys) and started to ask me to the dance. " So, um Keah. Um will you go to the dance with me?" He was nervous but I was even more nervous. And to be honest, I've been...

** CLIFFHANGER! MUA HAHAHAHAHAHH! And ya know what? I'm gonna make a cliffhanger for every story/chapter starting... NOW!**

**Sooooooooooooooo YAY! Another chapter is up! And I decided, that I'm gonna update every week, somewhere in between Wednesday and Thursday. And if I'm on a vacation or somethin, I'll tell you guys ok? Oh! And that the next chapter's about the other people!Such as Mahang asking Melanie and Kevin asking Keah. Okay?Yay! See ya SUCKAS! **

**- OH-MA-GODS**


	4. Love And Revenge

**Disclaimer: ****_You held me down but I got up, Hey! Already brushing off the du-_**

**Me: What are you singing? **

**Disclaimer: I was singing Roar, by Katy Perry.**

**Me: Ugh, whatever. Just say the disclaimer already.**

**Disclaimer: FINE! She does not own PJO nor HOO!**

* * *

**OK! THIS IS JUST A WARNING! THERE IS GOING TO BE FLUFF AND ROMANCE STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**My Weirdo Class**

**Chapter 4  
**

**February,10 2014**

**Love...And Revenge...**

**Keah POV**

... Crushing on him ever since we've met. Which is basically since third grade. But I really want to see if he actually loved me and this isn't a dare. "NO WAY. Unless you kick that crowd of boys in the nuts 3 times each. When I could see you. Which is... Now." I whispered/told him. He just grinned in response and walked over to the pack of hyenas. And followed my orders.

While he was walking back, He was smirking, yet oblivious to all the glares of betrayal following him from the wild pack of hyenas. Before he could ask, I screamed; " YES!" So loudly, that it caused EVERYONE in the hallways to look in our direction. But Kevin just continued to grin while I was completely OBLIVIOUS to all those stares I got as he snaked his arm around my waist.

And now, we are a couple.

* * *

**TIMESKIP-TO DANCE**

**Vanessa POV**

Even though that I rejected Alan today, he still asked me out like 6,7 times. Though I always rejected him and watched the faces of pain. Sure, go ahead and call me heartless. I'm currently by the food chatting along with my friends. But then they all just walked away, saying that they've gotta find their dates. Leaving only Elizabeth and I standing there. I was about to TRY to start a conservation with her but then she cut me off before I could say anything. "Oh! There's Nico! Bye Vanessa! See ya later!" And ran off in to Nico's arms.

I huffed in annoyance. " Damn You.." I grumbled under my breath.

**AN GUYS! I know this is short but it's freakin 10PM! Give me a break! Oh! And I know that I broke my promise about upd****ating but I got grounded and can't use the computer for days! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**


	5. BREAK UP!

**Disclaimer: She does NOT own PJO**

* * *

**My Weirdo Class**

**Chapter 5**

**BREAK UP**

**Elizabeth POV**

I mentally laughed when I saw Vanessa's face as I walked off. But then, I focused on the main point of leaving her. Finding Nico. I walked around as I tried to see Nico's pure black eyes through the crowd.

But then I felt a buzzing sensation in my pocket. I shrugged, probably a message from someone on my phone. So this is what I saw shocked me to the core.

_From: Nico ,To: Elizabeth  
_

_ Can't go to the dance with you! Already with another girl!_

I felt tears in my eyes threatening to spill. I wiped them away using a table napkin from my jean pocket. Maybe Nico was sending this to another girl? No, it can't be. He said he doesn't have that many girl colleagues. So he meant to send it to me! I kept on walking towards in the crowd.

Suddenly a wave of darkness came over me as hands covered my eyes.

" Guess who it is?" Asked an unusual cheery voice. I knew it was Nico, but so I decided to keep up the act too.

" Let me guess... Hmm... Nico?" " CORRECTEMENT!" Then unveiled my eyes. There in front of me was the one that I've waited... Oh yeah! What time is it? So I checked my phone again. It was 9:12 PM! WOW! It was 7:06 when I came.

" HOW DARE YOU! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU FOR 2 GODAMN HOURS! 2 HOURS!" He looked guilty for me waiting for him. "Sorry Elizabeth. I live an hour away and I never knew that you were here since 7. But I hope that a dance could cheer you up."

I was about to accept but then the message on my phone flashed through my head. "No." I replied coldly. He looked confused and hurt when I said that. "Why not?" I was fuming that he just wanted to dance with me when he already sent me a message about not dancing with me.

" Aren't you waiting for someone already? So why not just say it to my face that you already have a date for the dance?"

He looked even more confused when I said that. " What are you talking about? I never have another date when I already have one." He whispered. Looking more and more like a lost puppy. It was a trick for boys when they want the girl to just tell the truth. But I think this wasn't a trick, but the truth of him.

"THIS!" Holding out my phone and showing him the message that he sent me. He was about to say something but then I cut him off. " SAVE IT! GO AHEAD! GO TO YOUR DATE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I slapped him and I ran off towards the exit of the school. I saw the sun set in the ditance, but there were still a lot of cars out front so I decided to go to the tiny forest that Nico showed me during lunch today.

I sat on the makeshift swing in the tiny forest as I cried. I sat there crying until there were no more tears. So I just sat there in silence taking in the hoots of the owls and the crunching of the dry leaves that the squirrels made on the ground. Until there were sounds of someone's shoes walking through the forest and towards me.

Wait. Not some ONE. A lot of people. So my natural instinct took over. I ran. I was a cross country runner, so running was natural for me. I ran as far as I could from the people coming after me. I don't care if it was my friends, Nico, teachers, or dogs. I just wanted to be alone. I ran until I was out of breath. But just then I realized that where I stopped was in front of a HUGE pine tree. I still know the way I came so I can't be lost.

I continued to walk, but at one point, I felt a tingling sensation, but not from my pocket, but from my chest that was followed by a feeling of home and comfort. And before my eyes, like light fog, and dramatically, it was like it cleared away. And what I saw amazed me to the core. I saw a HUGE amount of people, (And not to be racist) there were all kinds of people gathered around huge fire, eating smores(LUCKY!)and singing. I even saw someone growing plants beside some people that looked just like her! And you know the strangest thing? They were all wearing some kind of orange t-shirt. COOL! Where did they get them?

Anyways, I was just walking down the hill when someone walked towards me. His top body was a... man who smelt like coffee, and his botom half was... a horse. I thought this was just an illusion but I was shook out of my thoughts when he said " Hello, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Child, what is your name?" He asked me politly like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Um, not t-to be rude, but w-what's you-your name?" I managed to stutter out.

The mysterious man smiled down at me. " My apologies, I'm Chiron."

Satisfied, I answered his previous question. " My name is Elizabeth Cooper." And if you were to look at me, I'm calm on the outside, but I'm COMPLETLY freaking out on the inside.

He looked thoughtful before turning towards me. " Did you just come here?" I just looked at him like it was obvious, which it was. " Yes, I just arrived." I answered annoyed. "Where is your parent?" I looked at him weirdly when he asked his question. But I still answered it. " Probably at home, relaxing, watching movies and eating pizza and popcorn. They probably won't notice that I'm gone until, um, around a few weeks or so." Not noticing that he said _parent_ and not _ parents._

" How did you get here?"

" By running."

"Where do you live?"

"In New York."

" Which school do you go to?"

"Um, Goode."

And at this point, I was seriously getting annoyed by all those questions. I was like, '_ Hey, dude! Do you have enough information for the auto biography, cus I really need to get going' _Yeah, like that. But not the 'I really need to get going' part though. He looked at me in confusion. And lastly asking me ANOTHER question.

" Were there ANY weird occasions like someone stalking you?" I had to think at that part.

"Um, there was a few occasions, like... um, does fire breathing dogs count?" He just nodded gravely like I was in some kind of danger. And finaly he said,  
" Follow me. I'll get you settled in for the night. Or you could just go to the campfire, along with the other campers. Though you don't have to. And if you do, at the end, just follow me. Okay?" This time, it was me who nodded. So I followed Chiron towards a huge house/cabin like thinga-ma-doodle. "This is the Big House." Chiron suddenly announced. I slightly jumped at that. Once we got inside, he stopped in front of the stairs. " Up you go child. 11 steps up, down the hallway, 4th door to the left. Everything you need for the night is in the suitcase and everything will be explained in the night." Following his instructions, I went up 11f flights of stairs, went down the hallway, and towards the 4th door down the lest side. I smiled.

When I went inside, what I saw was... weird. There were sparks flying everywhere in the room a window, a bed in the corner, the light was on, and just like Chiron had said, there was a suitcase. And inside were:

-My size clothes :)

-Toiletries

-Sunscreen

- bathing suit with price tag on it (23.00$)

-Books about Greek Mytholgy

-Other random stuff

*Sigh* Better go to sleep. So I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and read a few Greek Mythology books. And ya know? The books were in Ancient Greek! I thought that I'll never be able to read'em, but then the letters rearranged themselves and formed REAL words! WOW!

And then, I drifted off to sleep, hoping to get a dreamless sleep like I always did. But, I wasn't that lucky.

* * *

**Elizabeth DREAM POV**

_I was in a white room, a home-y feeling filled me. Then, A women suddenly appeared in a chair. The face was blurry, but I'm SURE that she was like the mother of Harry Potter. "Hello Elizabeth." I was confused. " Um, who are you?" The woman laughed. NOt a cruel one, but a soft and warm one. " I'm your mother, Child." I gasped. " Mom?" She nodded. " I will claim you tomorrow at noon. And do not abuse your powers." I gaped. " Who are you?" She shook her head playfully. " That is for me to know and you to find out.  
_

_Then, I felt like something was sucking the life out of me. _

_And, I woke up._

**Elizabeth Dream END**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ahhhhh... A new day, and a day to find out my parentage!

**So was it good? I gave u peeps a long one since I owe you guys a few chaps!**


	6. Dates Continue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

**A Run In The Forest That Changed It All**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Dates Continue**

**Melanie POV  
**

Ugh! I hate Vanessa SOOOOOO much rigth now. You're probably wondering why I hate Vanessa SOOOOO much. Well, it's because that SHE SET ALBERTA AND I ON THE DANCE! UGH! She just knows that I would probably killl her. So, she stayed by Elizabeth. I was bored since Alberta didn't even come to the dance which I was really glad about. So I decided to watch Elizabeth and Nico.

I know the perfect name for them! Elico! A roll of the tongue! I watched Elizabeth race through the crowds. And from what I saw, this was what happened.

Elizabeth checked her phone.

She looked ready to kill someone.

She acted like she was perfectly fine when Nico arrived.( Good acting skills.)

They talked for like, 3, 4 minutes or somethin.

Elizabeth yelled at Nico about something.

Nico asked a question while looking confused.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone showing Nico something while yelling.

Nico tried to say something.

Elizabeth ran towards the exits.

And now I'm walking towards Nico, preparing to slap him.

"What did you do to Elizabeth!" I growled. He looked unfazed like he saw things much more creepier than that.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" I yelled at him. At that he froze. He answered "To the tiny forest by the butterfly garden I showed her during lunch." In a monotone like he was being hypnotized. UGH! " SNAP OUT OF IT!"

He shook his head like a dog. I gathered everyone up (ma friends) and Nico to go look for Elizabeth in the forest. When we got there, we made cruching noises to announce that we were here.

But I guess that she took it the wrong way and I guess that she started to run. We TRIED to chase after her but then Rakel said there's no use. We all turned to her questionly.

" Well, you guys all know that Elizabeth's one of the top 3 runners in Cross-Country and the school?" We all nodded. But Nico's eyes bulged out.

Probably thinking. _MY DATE WAS THE TOP 3 RUNNERS?!_

But Rakel acted like nothng just happened and continued.

"She's not just one of the top 3. She's currently in 1st place of them all." She said like there was nothing wrong with it.

Nico's mouth dropped comically. I would've laughed but I was trying to Elizabeth here? Hello?

" NICO! WHERE IS ELIZABETH!" He calculated, then debated, probably to tell us or not.

"OK! Who here had something weird in their life happening like fire breathing dogs?'' He asked. Everybody raised their hands while looking down.

" Wow. So, you guys are ALL demigods. I'll shadow travel you to the place where Elizabeth will probably end up. You can stay in my cabin. Oh! And by the way, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld. " He ended, bowing.

We just rolled our eyes. " Okay, just hold my hand and we'll be there in a sec." So we all held hands in a group and I felt like being sucked into a tornado, a hurricane, a tsuimi, and spitted out again! I looked around and I saw that the others were looking like they felt the same thing.

But, in front of me was a huge pine tree with a golden blanket of some sort on one of the low hanging branches. But what amazed me was a camp in front of me. And a huge amount of people (ALMOST all kids!) singing in front of a fire. Then Nico broke the silence.

" Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. The only place for the children of the gods."

Wow. What a adventurous day. 

** TA DA! And there's another chapter up and going!**


	7. Parents! Mama! Papa!

**Me: I AM THE OH SO POWERFUL OZ! AND I COMMAND YOU TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: *Monotone* I do not own PJO.**

**Me: NOT YOU! YOU STUPID! SAY SHE!**

******Disclaimer: *Monotone* She do not own PJO.**

* * *

**AN This one's a short one! I have to write Chinese in an hour!**

**A Run In The Forest Changed It All**

**Chapter 7**

**Parents! Mama! Papa!**

**Elizabeth POV**

By the time that my friends showed up dragging Nico by the ear by the boundary, I was already claimed.

Turns out that I was a child of...

Hecate!

When I was claimed, there was a dramatic POOF that covered me. I felt a tingle that started in my arms that ran and ran up to my head and exploded.

I open my eye and saw that I was on fire. I looked down and saw that I was in a flawless white blouse, blood red jeans, black knee high flat books, black leather jacket, black and black grip leather gloves. The fire faded into mist as the campers stared at me. Some boys even looking lustful and drooling. Boys... So stupid. Flocks of sheep...

I'm currently in the Arena, learning to sword-fight. I was pretty good, Nooo, NOT good.

Great! I even beat Clarisse in sword-fighting on my first try! How good is that! She just grumbled and stalked away.

But then, she came again.

She tried to dunk my head in the toilet, but then someone with light brown hair and green eyes came to my rescue.

" Clarisse. When will you stop dunking people's heads in the toilet! People do their business in there! Seriously!"

Clarisse grumbled. Then shot back. " Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend Travis?"

The girl glared at her." Whatever. And he's not my BOYFRIEND!"

Clarisse just rolled her eyes and walked back to the Arena to pick on someone else.

"Thanks..." I started.

"No prob. I'm Katie by the way. Who's your parent?"

" Um, Hecate." I said uncertainly.

Katie smiled. " Hey! I know a few of your siblings. Com'n, I'll introduce you."

And she dragged me towards one of the cabins with non-stopping fireworks.

I smiled too.

_One day, and already a friend._

**Third Person's POV- Elizabeth's Friends**

Wow. We just arrived and a centaur told us to go with Nico, to have a sleepover at his cabin. *SQUEAL*

**TIMESKIP- THE NEXT MORNING**

Turns out that we were ALL children of the gods. At breakfast, Chiron explained all that 'GodS are real, blah, blah, blah.' stuff to us. And since we weren't claimed, Nico invited us to sit at his table. Vanessa looked around and widened her eyes.

She started to point to the Hecate table and whisper. " Isn't that Elizabeth?" We just shrugged. First eat, then talk.

We were claimed seconds after each other in this order.

Leah-Athena

Vanessa-Iris

Melanie-Apollo

Rakel-Hebe

The whole camp was watching. Until I saw Elizabeth walking towards us.

Rakel's face lit up."Elizabeth? Hi! We were looking for you all over the place. You know last night, Nico told us all to keep a secret that when you rushed out of the gym crying, he was about to faint and go into coma. But then us, being your good friends, ran after you outside. But then thought it was pointless since you're like the fastest person in the whole school. So Nico Shadow-Traveled us here instead. I think we traveled like around 6.87 miles. He was about to faint again from the exhausting traveling so we dragged him across the border. The dragon there hissed at us but then cowered when he saw Nico. It was kinda cool! I got to pat. It was soooo scaly but soft. It kinda felt like a mix a turtle shell and an e-"

Rakel, being the talker of the group, just talked almost about everything on our way here.

And Nico, being talked about fainting and going into a coma was as red as a tomato- especially in front of his date.

Elizabeth stood there scanning our faces with a calm and soft face. But when she reached Nico's, her eyes turned to betrayal, hurt, and coldness. And she stalked away.

Nico fainted there on the spot.

* * *

**Nico POV (From the morning)**

Oooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

My ears hurt sooo much right now. Who knew that Elizabeth's friends are so strong?

Since I wasn't used to people in my cabin, so I just used earplugs to sound-out all that giggling and whispering.

**The Next Morning**

I groaned as I heard all that cracks from my spine. Ugh, I hate those.

I started to wake the girls up. They had the same reaction as me.

But Vanessa even slapped me before waking up! That girl...

I led them towards my table. When we arrived, I went to the fire to donate my food to Dad.

When I came back, the girls were all claimed seconds after each other as campers began to gather around us.

When I saw Elizabeth walking towards them, I flinched. And memories of the night before came crashing into me.

The campers made way for her. She looked gorgeous even though that she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was wearing flawless white blouse, blood red jeans, black knee high flat books, black leather jacket, black and black grip leather gloves. In overall, she looked badass.

She scanned our faces. Her friend's in a calm and soft facade. But when she reached mine, her eyes turned to full of betrayal, hurt and coldness.

Seeing that made me freeze on the spot. My eyes turned blurry as I saw here walking away from me.

I felt my body turn limp as I felt to the ground. I heard people yell my name.

But it was whispers to me. I fell to the ground and slipping into the arms of unconsciousness, thinking.

_Elizabeth_

* * *

**THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW PEOPLE? Jenny, Rachel, Kelly, Yiye, you guys suck. Forcing me to rush through it! HMPH!**

**And! To the other people whose reading this! Tell me how good of a cliffhanger that was! ONLY 1 TO 10! 10 IS THE BEST AND 1 IS 'BOOOO!'!**

**Bye! Until next chap!**

**I'm AWESOME!**


	8. Cabin Mates

**Disclaimer: It's raining, it's pouring. Alan's rejected.**

**Me: BAD SONG!**

**Disclaimer: Wahhhhhh! Really?**

**Me: No. Though I might change that AFTER you say the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:Really! OKAY! ShedoesnotownPJO!**

**Me: Good. Now,bad song.**

* * *

**Ok, guys. There's gonna be TONS of OCs in this one. Even I would go crazy because of all these names.  
**

* * *

**A Run In The Forest Changed It All**

**Chapter 8**

**Cabin Mates**

**Melanie POV ****(1 Month Ago)**

Okay! So, since I'm a daughter of Apollo, this is my schedule.

**8:00 AM- 9:00 AM: Eat Breakfast and Cabin inspection**

**9:00 AM- 10:00 AM: Archery/ Swordsmanship**

**10:05 AM- 11:00 AM: Canoe Races- 1st place: 20 drachmas credit at Camp Store**

**11:05 AM- 1:00 PM: Pegasi Horseback Riding**

**1:05 PM- 2:00 PM: Lunch**

**2:05 PM- 4:00 PM: Free choice of Activities**

**4:05 PM- 5:00 PM: Lava/Climbing Wall**

**5:05 PM- 6:00 PM: Volleyball/Cabin Clean-up**

**6:05 PM- 7:30 PM: Dinner/ Capture The Flag(Fridays)**

**7:45 PM- 10:00 PM: Campfire Sing-along**

**10:10 PM: Light out/ bedtime (Lights NEED to be out by 11:00 PM)**

I groaned. WAH! I don't wanna wake up at 8 AM even if I usually wake up at 7:30 AM! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HMPH!

So, when I got here, my half-brother, called Will, guided me to our cabin. I stood out of them all. They all had blond hair, and sky blue eyes. While I, have pitch black hair, and warm brown eyes.

They stared at me like I was an alien. And suddenly felt shy. Which I was never like.

My eyes suddenly felt hot. And I was sure that I changed my appearance. My half-sibling's jaws all dropped in unison. I sighed. I might as get used to random 'I'm gonna change appearances'.

Seeing that I had no idea what was going on, one of my girl siblings brought a full body mirror for me. I gasped. I'm not a girly-girl, but I could still say that looked amazing. I looked just like them (my siblings) and I even got an extra! I had a small pair of earrings that were silver with blue streaks, knee-height combat boots, and bright blue skinny jeans that I didn't even know that came in my size!

For a few seconds, there was a silence of awe.

So I used those seconds to scan the faces. And... So far, there are 13 boys and 10 girls.

I was about to make a comment but someone beat me to it by making a fact.

" Wow, she has the blessing of Dad! Or, Apollo!" A girl in the back chirped out.

Everyone, like _everyone _in the cabin stared at her in confusion. She sighed.

" You thick headed people would know that is you guys actually borrowed some books from Annabeth or Malcom! Geez. Or ANYONE from the Athena Cabin!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

We still stared at her in confusion. She stared back at us in confusion. Then she looked like she understood. "Ohhhh! The blessing?"

We nodded. And she started on the explanation.

"So, it's when a god or goddess picks a special child of their's to hold their blessing because either that child will accomplish a huge deed for the world or the gods. Or because that child will be trained by many other gods and their blessing will help in the training AND the furture activities. But the latter only happens a few thousand years per time. So-" And Will cut her off.

" Sabrina. I think we got the point. No more explaining." He looked at her sternly. She gulped and nodded. He smiled in return.

" SUCKER UP!" Will yelled and everybody got in line in a certain way.

" Okay." And started listing off names in order. People walked out in front of the line when their names were called.

"BOYS!"

" Starting from Gater. Gater, Micheal, Hamish, Aritis, Casture, Rambin, Kevon, Sam, Patrick, and Raymond." His face turned serious again and yelled.

"GIRLS!"

The girls looked up from their magazines/books and yawned. Some even said 'Finally.' and 'So slow. Boys.' But Will just rolled his eyes.

"Starting from Sarah! Sarah, Anna, Sakura, Rainre, Sabrina, Minal, Lilly, Daisy, Sunspot and Framia!"

The girls waved when Sabrina threw me a book. And for the first time in forever, **(AN Frozen anyone?) **the words came hard to me. But then they rearranged their selves. Then it said. ' Greek Mythology For Dummies' I scowled. _Might as well get Elizabeth or someone in the Athena Cabin to change the title. _

* * *

**Rakel POV ****(1 Month Ago)**

Just when I entered the Hebe Cabin that a boy called Pollux **(AN Or is it Castor?) **I knew that it was perfect for me. Youth. AKA Youngness. Forever young! Beat that Melanie, Vanessa, Leah and Elizabeth. Hey that reminds me! What are my sibling's names?

All the eyes shot towards me. Then I realized that I just spoken that aloud. Me, not liking awkward silences, (or anything that involves 'silence') I broke the 2.890 second silence by greeting a:

"Hi!"

They laughed when they heard my awesome response.

"Wow. She's definitely one our sibs!" I suddenly heard a boy exclaimed while laughing.

From what I saw, there are 5 girls and 4 boys. So 10 kids! (including moi!)

Then a girl walked up to me and said "Okay! So the , Anya, and Remopruis. By the way, I'm Hannah. And I'm head consular. Remy!"

A boy that looked around 17 ran up to her and asked. " Yeah Hannah?" While smiling like maniac.

She rolled her eyes. "Mathew. Boys, intro?" His eyes lit up in realization.

" BOYS! EN GARDE!" And, apparently to the boys, it meant some kind of message. So they became a little frozen. And Mathew started to point towards the boys when they were all frozen.

" Sam, Laref, and Loret, twins." He smiled. In which you could actually say that it's blinding.

I just sat down on a random bed and there was a loud farting sound. I looked left and right, alarmed. Then found out it came from under me. I lifted the covers and found out that I actually sat on a whoopee cushion!

Hannah laughed and said. " Turns out you sat on Anya's bunk! She's the 'Pranker Of The Hebe Cabin'! As the others may know as. She-" She was cut off by Anya running out of the bathroom with shoe laces untied and a toothbrush in her mouth along with toothpaste foam!

" Rid umin it un ny fed? Wus I eard a wig warting sund!" Which Hannah translated into: " Did someone sit on my bed? Cuz I heard a big farting sound!" I just scowled at her.

Then grinned.

_Might as well get used to this._

* * *

**Vanessa POV ****(1 Month Ago)**

Ever since I entered Iris's Cabin, I knew there was something off. I mean seriously! I'm a girl who liked kicking boys in the balls and staying in the shadows with my friends!

But nooooo. There wasn't a shadow in sight! Not even a centimeter of it! And literally, the wall paper were characters from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic frolicking around on rainbows. I scanned the ponies. And racked my memory for the ponies's names from my annoying little sister Ramida.

_Um. that's Flutterfly, um, and that's... I dunno._

I sighed pitifully. Definitely not my style.

* * *

**Leah POV ****(1 Month Ago)**

Dudes out there. Let me tell you. The Athena Cabin is GREAT!

Cus, the moment that I stepped into the door, my hair turned to honey blond, and I just know that my eyes turned into a stormy grey. They all gasped. " That's the Remova Berfot! " A boy yelled at the back. Everybody gasped again.

"What?" Everyone took a deep breath and started to talk about that certain subject.

" It's-"

" Where mom chooses-"

"A certain demigod so that she or he is-"

" Blessed to blend into their surroundings-"

" Yet not by clothes-"

"Yet by hair and eyes-"

" Such as if you're in-"

"France, you would have-"

" Blond or brown hair with-"

" Blue eyes. And such as in the-"

" Poseidon Cabin, you'll have jet-"

"Black hair and-"

"Sea green eyes-"

"STOP!" I yelled. " I get it!"

_So, might as well get used to everybody interrupting each other._

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

_*Flash Back Start*_

_As I stormed away towards the Hecate Cabin and away from Nico, I heard a thump and dramatic gasps. I looked around slightly and saw that Nico was on the ground with everybody crowding around him. I managed a small gasp of my own as I walked away. I can't believe it._

_Nico._

_Is._

_A._

_Demi-god._

_*Flashback End*_

And he never told me! I sighed again and exited from the pavilion to walk towards the Demeter Cabin instead of the Hecate Cabin.

Even though that Nico is like the person I trust the most (expect for my friends), I'm like, I should win the award that announces 'I-am-the-demigod-that-Demeter-likes-the-best-who-isn't-her-child'! WOW!

That's a huge accomplishment, because hanging out with Nico all the time had rubbed off on me.

But on the bright side, I scold him whenever when he says something bad about Demeter.

I'm awesome. Okay, here's the secret. Just eat cereal every day, for all of the meals. Pray to her at night to have more cereal in the morning, and VOILA!

Then I changed routes and headed towards the Hecate cabin.

And FINE! Here's a small summary about the 1 month that I've been here.

1. Our mortal parents said that it was fine for us to stay as year-round campers, but we each have to visit at least a week per year.

2. Mom (Hecate) put her blessing on my things so that if my clothes/shoes/pants/books/candy/etc... (choose your pick) went out of the cabin, unless I was wearing it, or one of my sibs were wearing/taking it with MY permission, it would let off a slimy gooey kind of substance on the thief (*shrug* what else can you call him/her?) and I would automatically run to the area where the thief was, strangle him/her, and demand the item back. And THEN run back to the place I was before and act like nothing had happened.

3. I memorized all of the people's names in:

-The Athena Cabin,(Book worms, Smarty Pants)

-The Apollo Cabin, (Sunshine Town, Cheerful Unicorns)

-The Hecate Cabin, ( Magical Wizards/Witches, Hippity, Boppity BOO!)

-The Hera Cabin, (Easy! NONE!)

-The Iris Cabin, ( Leprechauns, Instant Messengers)

-The Hebe Cabin, (Youth Of All, 100 years later... Still young!)

- The Poseidon, Cabin (Aqua people, Sea-World!)

-The Zeus Cabin, (King Of The Dorks, Lightning Face)

-The Tyche Cabin, (Lucky Duckies, Lottery Ones)

And... That's it! But still! That's a lot of names in camp! Even though that my friends and I had all been here in cap for around a month!

I bored... Hey! I know! Might as well call my friends to play Truth or Dare after lunch during our free time.

I fished my pockets for drachmas. I smiled. Perfect! Six drachmas!

* * *

**Leah POV**

I'm bored...

Hey! Is that a rainbow? Someone's using Iris Messaging to call me using the pros...

Oh! That's Elizabeth!

"Hi Elizabeth!"

" Hey Leah. After lunch, for the free time, go to the beach to play Truth or Dare. Can you make it?"

I smiled. "Whatever to get out of the heat."

She grinned. "I'm calling the others. Just don't tell the other people. 8 people are enough for a game."

Then the rainbow disappeared.

So, with nothing to do, I headed off to lunch.

* * *

**Vanessa POV**

I had enough of this! There's literally songs about rainbows blasting on the music/DJ stand!

But it was muted when a rainbow appeared before me. And...That's Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth. Now get me out of this hellhole." I mumbled.

Yet she ignored me. That nerve of that girl! " Vanessa. Beach. Free Time. After lunch. Go."

And it disappeared. At least I had an excuse to get out of here I though as the music started again.

* * *

**Rakel POV**

I grinned while my siblings were rushing to get all the supplies to get a party ready for the new claimed sibling.

I was about to sit on my lower bunk to read a book. But then a rainbow suddenly appeared in my face. I literally jumped while sitting.

So that resulted to hitting my head on the upper-bunk. I scowled at that while rubbing my head.

My face lightened up when I saw that the person at the Iris Message was Elizabeth, my face lit up.

"Hey Elizabeth!"

She smiled. " Hey Rakel, go to the beach during the free time after lunch, before dinner. I'm playing Truth or Dare. Along with Leah, Vanessa, Nico, Me, Malcom, Travis and Conner, and maybe Melanie.

"Okay!"

"Sure. see ya later!"

So I headed off along with my siblings after yelling. " Do that later after lunch!"

* * *

**Melanie POV**  
I saved Elizabeth a drachma because I used a drachma to Iris Message Rakel to see what's up. she said the Sky was up.

When I heard her reply, I made a poker face. So she finally broke. laughing.

"Elizabeth's having a game of Truth Or Dare at the beach, after lunch, during free time, and before lunch. This her message. Arrived on time or she'll send you to Scotland.

I grinned. So much like Elizabeth.

**AN BEAT THAT RACHEL, JENNY, YIYE AND KELLY! AWESOMENESS! YEAH!  
**


	9. Truth, Or dare

**Disclaimer: You do NOT own PJO. **

**Me: *grin* Good jod. Finally Disclaimer!**

** Disclaimer: I'm not Disclaimer! I'm Robert! Or, Disclaimer Jr.!**

* * *

**AN I'm nice to update. You guys know that?**

* * *

**A Run In The ForestChanged It All  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Truth. or Dare**

**Elizabeth POV**

Yes! Finally! I waited patiently on the beach as the people started to arrive.

Malcom, check.

Nico, check.

Me, check.

Vanessa, check.

Leah, check.

Melanie, check.

Travis and Conner, check.

Now. Where is Rakel! It's been 9.45 minutes since I've arrived at the beach!

Time to put matters on my own hands! Or... not. There's Rakel.

"Finally!" I flicked to my watch that my sibling Astrid gave to me. 10.05 minutes.

" Young lady! You have a lot to explain to me! Why are you late 5 seconds?!"I screamed/yelled at her.

" I was... Ah... was..." She stuttered, blushing.

" Okay whatever. After." She beamed.

" BUT! You have to let us sleep over. But you have siblings, so that'll bother us. Nico?"

He turned back into focus. "Yeah Elizabeth?"

"Can we sleepover at your cabin?"

"Of course dear." I smiled. Nico always listens to me.

"Let the games begin."

I turned towards Rakel. What? .I smirked.

"Rakel. Truth of dare."

Her face turned pale and into a thinking face.

"Umm, truth."

I whispered under my breath. Thinking,_ Crush? Love? Cabin? Yeah, crush._

" From Goode, who do you like? Boys only. Like, love love. Not like. And so that you like him so much that you would be his boyfriend the second he asks."

That'll be a hard one. She paled. Then muttered something under her breath. We leaned closer. " What was that?" Vanessa asked.

Rakel muttered something else, louder, but we still couldn't hear that.

"What?" Vanessa asked again.

" Kevin..." She whispered, we gasped. But Malcom, Nico ,Travis and Conner looked at us questionally.

Luckily, I saved all of the other people's asses. By, so I said. " It's a stupid, dumbo little runt at school who should really _ad inferos!"_

Their eyes widened in realization. And nodded their heads in unision.

I just rolled by eyes. " Back to buisness. Rakel! How dare you fall in love with that asshole of Kevin! How dare you! Okay, now I'm done my ranting."

She shuddered.

Malcom's eyes showed jealousy. _Hmm... A love triangle...Very interesting..._

" Rakel. Who's next?" She scanned our faces and concluded with. "Malcom. Truth or dare?" She smirked like I had before.

He thought about it and answered: " Dare." Her face clearly showed surprise when he answered.

" I dare you to... go to Chiron, saddle him up with the Pegasi stuff, and tell him to Giddy Up!" She laughed, giggled and chuckled along with us when we heard that dare. Malcom paled as white as a piece of paper.

" OR, OK, new rule. When you don't want to do a dare, you HAVE to take a piece of clothing off!"

Malcom started to walk off towards Chiron. The faces of Travis and Conner lifted in realization and yelled. "VIDEO PARTED 109!"

Apparently, they took out a bag of something out of nowhere, and took a video-camera with the strappy stuff. And ran off towards Malcom's direction.

We just stayed as we were. Rakel took out her phone and asked us."Pepperoni, cheese or hawaii pizza." We looked at her like she was crazy, but on instinct replied: " Hawaiiain pizza." She shrugged, and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yes, 2 Hawaiiain pizzas please. Yes, Thank you, have a nice day." A few moments later, Rakel stood up, went towards Thalia's Pine Tree, got the 2 pizzas, and came back. By the time that she was back, the other people came back and was waiting for Rakel.

We ate the pizza like a pack of wolves. " Wow, thanks Rackel! It's been a long time since I've tasted real food!" I exclaimed.

When we finished the pizzas, we each let out a loud BURP. And eventually, we had a burping contest.

Just when, the horn sounded. We groaned. We just had pizza! Whatever. More food anyways.

* * *

**Time Skip-To BedTime  
**

**Nico POV  
**

*sigh* It's bedtime, so it's gonna be noisier than ever! At least Elizabeth is here, so she'll keep me sane. I'll rather train in the Arena for the whole night other than that!

I sat in my bunk as I waited for the others. Malcom came in, so did Melanie, then Rakel, Vanessa, Travis and Conner, and finally, Elizabeth.

I threw a small smile down her way. She grinned back.

" Okay, Malcom, continue." Travis said.

" OK. Hmm... Elizabeth, Truth or dare?" I smirked at her. She looked like she was thinking really hard, but then replied," Dare" and shrugged.

His smirk grew even more. " Come here, I need to tell you in secret." The Stolls started to complain, put they fell quiet when Malcom's glare fell on them.

He whispered something to her in secret, leaning, all I could hear was muttering. Then, they parted. Elizabeth frowned, and said out loud. " I don't think I could do that, but I'll try."

She reached her hands out at the Stolls, and a wave of electric blue light soared out of her hands and onto both of the Stolls's noses.

Thay screamed like little girls when the light landed on them. When the light faded, all was left of the Stolls's nose was a long, pointy, green tinted nose.

Malcom smiled evilly, "That's for filling my pillow with fake spiders." He was about to say something else, but Elizabeth interrupped him.

" And don't try to turn it back. It'll wore off naturally in about, 3 weeks." She staed proudly. I beamed at her.

Then, she stated." I don't wanna play Truth or dare now. It's night already!"

I smiled. At least someone was on my side. " Sure, ghost stories anyone?"

They all raised their hands. "Okay, who wants to start?" No one expect for Elizabeth raised their hands.

"Shoot."

She took a deep breath and started. "Okay, you guys know about the hunter who killed an innocent wolf, who was his life compainion, because the wolf killed the sheep?"

We nodded. " Okay, this is the tale "

"_Once, upon a time, in 1949, a man called Scully, found a baby wolf cub in the deep dangerous woods of NorthWest North America. There was no mother around, or any other wolves. So he took the cub in. Since he lived near a village, the villagers are all hunters. He was living on a farm when that all unfolded. The villagers called him a traitor to animals. They were hunters and farmers. Scully had no family to live with on his farm expect for his animals. So naturally, he cared deeply for animals._

_ But over the years, the wolf cub grew, which Scully called Renegade. The wolf was unique, because instead of 4 claws on each paw, he had 5 on the front and 3 on the back. The hunters of the village started to get used to Renegade. prowling around the village along with Scully. To be truthful, Renegade was a great help to the villagers. Scaring away the crows from the crops, and feeding the lambs when he was bored. However, the most important thing, was keeping other wolves away. So he urinated in every corner of town. So the other wolves know it's his territory._

_ But one faithful night, Scully trusted Renegade so deeply that he left him along with the other animals at the farm. Scully was buying some hay, seeds, and other foods that he didn't have. He started to walk home. Then, suddenly he heard a painful bleat from his prized sheep. So he ran towards his farm. But the sight scared him to the core._

_What he saw, was Renegade. Standing over Melody, his prized sheep. Blood dripping from his sharp fangs. His snout turned towards a direction, and howled. Scully reached for his rifle. Renegade turned his head towards his master, but too late. Renegade was shot in the head with his master's rifle. Scully ran towards his sheep, she was bleating one of her last bleats on earth, then stopped breathing. Scully stood up, and kicked sharply at the limped body of Renegade in disgust. But then he saw something liped in the piles of hay. There, was a wolf. a slah across the troat and alot of bite marks. He gasped softly. The wolf that killed Melody wasn't Renegade. Yet a wolf that intruded into his territory. And Renegade wasn't attacking Melody, yet protecting._

_The following night, as Scully crawled into bed, he laid on the bed peacefully. Until a pair of ice cold red glowing eyes flashed in front of him. It stayed for another 10 seconds, then dissappeared. Then appeared. And dissappeared. And kept going on and on. Until the 5th time, a body of a wolf, ot just any wolf, but Renegade. He growled at Scully. Then attacked. Scully covered his face with his hands, expecting the impact but not quite was there an impact, but a swish of ice cold wing. There was a thump on the rug. He looked down to investigate. There, was mud. The pawsprints of.  
_

_4 claws in front._

_3 claws in back._

_One word flashed across his mind._

_Renegade._

_And until he died, he was haunted every night._

_ Those red glowing eyes appeared to remind him of the murder._

_And that is the story of._

_Renegade."  
_

"And anyone that heard this story. Always knew that Renegade is.

Behind.

YOU!"

We jumped at her sudden change of voice.

" Now." She stated casually. "Let's go to sleep. I CALL DIBS ON TOP BUNK ON TOP OF NICO'S!" And ran towards that bunk.

Other people started to call dibs and run around. And finally,after a few minutes, it finally calmed down. There was giggling and whispering, but it settled down and those giggles turned into calmed regular breaths...

Until there was a thump of lightning, Chiron appeared at the door. He himself looked tired. His hoarse voice said."Meeting now. Bring Elizabeth and her friends."

* * *

**In the Big House**

We sat there chatting about random stuff when Chiron walked through the doorway. Everyone quieted down when their teacher trotted into the room.

" As we us all know. There had been a grave prophecy about a daughter of Hecate along with the daughters of Athena, Iris, Apollo, and Hebe. For thousands of years we had tried to make the prophecy happen, yet failed. Tonight, our oracle has repeated the prophecy. So that means that this Prophecy!"

We gasped. Someone whispered, "Rachel."

Just then, Rachel walked in the room with her suddenly frizzy redhead hair.

" What do we do for the Rebirth Of The Universe?" Chiron asked.

Rachel's eyes grew still as green smoke poured out her mouth.

"_A hero betrayed, the anger shall aid._

_The universe to fall, unless found love._

_Daughter of magic, wisdom, youth and thieves._

_Shall enter the world with the son of darkness._

_The sea will have pride when the other is lost._

_A shape to be formed by magic of all._

_Along with the blessings the others shall hold._

_Find the creator, along with the heir._

_To save the universe from the hands of the evil._

_And then to find the hero betrayed."_

Then, she slumped onto the ground with no one to catch her.

" I request the following half-bloods to pack for the quest when it happens. Be ready children." Everyone sucked in their breaths.

Chiron said. " Children. You now see why you are all very important."

"Elizabeth Cooper. Vanessa Ired. Rakel Torrent. Melanie Jeanre. Leah Kunter. And Nico Di Angelo.

He looked at us in the eye. one by one.

" You are all the children of the Prophecy."

**Soooo! Is it a good cliffhanger? I'm gonna rest for a while and update like, in a week or so. In April, I'm sure.**


End file.
